


You and Me

by XxymsxX



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/XxymsxX
Summary: Post break up, Hendery and Lucas stayed together in spite. Also, for the apartment.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	You and Me

“It’s fucking four in the morning! Some people have work.” Lucas yelled out, as he burst into Hendery’s room.

“Some people should go to sleep then.” Hendery replied sarcastically, as he started playing his drums again.

Lucas continued to stare at him, frown scrunched together in anger. If he plays a little louder, Hendery thought to himself, maybe he can even make the vein in Lucas’s temple show itself. The one that happens when he’s two seconds away from punching a wall.

As Lucas leaned against the door frame, eyes closed as he massaged his temples, Hendery took the chance to rake his eyes over his body. He was only in his boxers, the typical way of how he goes to sleep. They may have broken up, but Hendery is not blind. Lucas was and still is the best-looking guy he every laid his eyes on.

“Gee, if only I could think of a reason why I can’t go to sleep!” Lucas yelled out over the sound of his drums and Hendery laughed at the sight of the vein and played harder as he turned to look away. Nothing good will come from that, he reminded himself.

***

“Wow, you finally got your hands on one!” Lucas exclaimed, running his fingers on the new drum set Hendery bought. “I’m proud of you, man.”

“It’s nothing.” Hendery shrugged shyly.

“Nothing? You’ve been saving up for this for months!”

“Well I have your mom to thank for letting me steal your food from time to time. That definitely gave me more money to save.” He joked and Lucas just gave him an apprehending look.

“You know you’re always welcomed at my place, you’re just too stubborn to move in with us.”

“You’ve done a lot to help as it is, I really appreciate it.”

“Tell that to my mom, at this point you’d do me a favour by moving in, so I don’t have to listen to her whine about you for another day.”

“You’re an idiot.” Hendery laughed, punching his shoulder.

“It’s true! You should listen to her, man. She just goes on and-”

“I’m lucky to have you.” Hendery interrupted him, a small smile on his face and he wishes he could tell Lucas in more words just how much the other boy means to him. But for now, this is all he could manage.

“You’ll always have me.” Lucas replied with a huge smile on his face, and Hendery tried to not let himself take it out of context. Which is extra hard, as he had been crushing on Lucas for years now.

***

Hendery woke up at noon, having stayed up the whole night chasing his deadline. The new game he has been working to develop been more difficult than most to his frustration. He was looking for something in the fridge when Lucas entered their apartment.

Their rent-controlled, in the heart of the city, ceiling to floor window overlooking the best sunset, two-bedroom apartment. The one they’ve both been arguing over ever since the break-up, either one not wanting to give it up.

Lucas had his hair fashioned up and makeup caked on his face but even that couldn’t hide the bags under his bloodshot eyes. The way he dragged his feet to his room without as much as glanced as Hendery let alone let out a snarky greeting further proved how exhausted he must be. And suddenly Hendery felt awful for playing his drums so late at night for the past few days.

But the feeling of guilt evaporated the second he turned and noticed the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink, along with opened bottles of condiments on the counter. Lucas knew how clean Hendery liked to be, and before this has had zero issues of cleaning up after himself. So, this must be payback for the late nights.

Begrudgingly, Hendery started washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen turns to cleaning up the entire apartment. The only thing left was the laundry and he was not proud to admit it took him a whole two minutes to decide if he should wash Lucas’s clothes along with his or just leave it. In the end, the frugal person in him decided to rear its head and he’d die before washing a half-empty load.

***

“This is amazing, I can’t believe we were about to take the cockroach-infested studio for the same price.” Hendery said in wonder, walking around the empty apartment.

“Kun really hooked us up with this one, remind me to buy Ten dinner for finally growing balls to move in with him.” Lucas replied and joined in his boyfriend’s laugh.

“Your model friends scare me, you can leave me out of that dinner.”

“What? They’re super friendly, and they totally love you.”

“I know, I know. Just being in a room full of so many good-looking people is intimidating for us normal looking folks you know.” Hendery teased, poking a finger on his boyfriend’s cheek as he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think the best-looking person I’ve met have any right to say that.” Lucas replied and Hendery mock gagged.

“Yeah? Maybe I should join you on one of those casting calls soon.”

“Maybe you should, I’m sure everyone would book this cute face.” Lucas replied, squishing Hendery’s face and dropping a kiss on his puckered lips.

“Oh yeah, totally. Who would want to miss out on all this?” Hendery replied, imitating a bodybuilder. “I mean, man, all this muscle you know.”

Lucas laughed until he teared up.

***

“Do you mind?” Hendery sighed, pointing at the unwashed protein shake on the dinner table.

“I’ll do it later.” Lucas replied without even turning to look at him, eyes glued on the tv screen.

“It’s been here for two days.”

“Well, what’s one more then?” Lucas chuckled, showing Hendery a smile that is less cute now that they’ve broken up and definitely more infuriating.

“Are you waiting for it to grow mould?! We have a bloody dishwasher, you literally just have to-“ Hendery started berating him, but was cut off by Lucas increasing the tv volume to an obnoxious level.

Lucas smiled to himself, stuffing his face with popcorn at the muffled sound of Hendery nagging in the background and cutleries clanking as he started cleaning the kitchen. He turned to quip something annoying at his ex, but stopped at the sight of him bent over to clean the bottom cabinet.

He spent many years dreaming of that ass, more years grabbing it so you can’t blame him for staring at it the second he could after weeks of being deprived of it. It’s insane he thought to himself, all these years and still, Hendery is the only person that can get him hot and bothered in a split second just from being bent over.

“You-“ Hendery started again, turning around to scold Lucas further but stopped when he saw Lucas’s eyes was already on him.

Lucas turned back to look at the tv, clearing his throat but his face was already red, the way he’d get red so easily just from Hendery undressing in front of him. And just like that, a lightbulb went off in his head.

***

“Is this okay?” Lucas asked him, the redness on his face reaching down all the way to his chest.

“Yeah.” Hendery huffed out a laugh.

“Why are you laughing? Stop laughing.” Lucas replied with a small frown when he laughed harder.

“Nothing, you just look cute.” Hendery replied, grabbing Lucas’s waist to stop him from pulling out.

“You’re making me nervous, stop laughing!” Lucas whined, and Hendery was sure he fell in love a little deeper.

“You’re doing great, just-” Hendery was cut off by his own moan when Lucas decided to thrust all the way in.

“I love you.” Lucas moaned out, grabbing his lover’s wrist and holding it down next to his head, continuing to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm.

“I- I love you too.” Hendery whimpered out, body shaking involuntarily, trying to get his hands loose so he can touch himself.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Lucas whispered into his ear, before dragging his lips down Hendery’s neck, licking off the taste of sweat in between of kisses and bites.

Lucas stopped thrusting in a couple of minutes later, kneeling up and just grinding into Hendery as he let go of Hendery’s hands in lieu of running it down his chest. Hendery finally reached down to his dick and groaned louder when Lucas started flicking and pinching his nipples. He then pulled his hand lower, and the sight of his hands almost enveloping the entirety of Hendery’s waist pushed him closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna cum.” Hendery whimpered when Lucas started thrusting in again.

“Oh thank god, I’m coming too.” Lucas grunted.

Hendery laughed again, only stopping when he climaxed a few seconds later.

***

“You’re being an idiot, and no offence, Lucas would totally win in that competition. You do know he is a model, right?” Sicheng said into the intercom.

“Listen, I know no one else in this universe would give me a second glance but you don’t know how much Lucas likes me okay? A buttcrack here, a nipple there and he loses his mind.” Hendery replied, killing another person on the opposing team.

“Leave it to you to make seduction sounds like the least sexy thing to happen, ever.” Yangyang sighed. “And what would you do once he prances around naked too? You have less self-control than he does.”

“No I don’t!” Hendery replied, offended.

“And what’s the point of this again? I thought the point is to want to make him leave, not stay. How is sleeping with him going to make him go away?” Sicheng asked.

“Well I’m not going to sleep with him, that’s the whole point. I’d seduce him, and leave him with blue balls, duh. He’d be so frustrated by the end of it, he’d have to leave.” Hendery replied like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“Remember that party a week into your breakup? I swear I’ve never seen exes with that much sexual tension. There is no way this is ending in a good way.”

“Sure it will.”

“Uhuh, yeah. Good luck with that.”

*** 

“I don’t care what happened with you two because let’s be real, there is no way you guys are actually over so I expect both of you there.” Ten said the second he picked up the phone.

“Look he’s your friend first, I don’t-“ Hendery muttered.

“Hendery, don’t say something that silly ever again and I still expect you at the party. Not to mention Sicheng and Xiaojun are coming too and by your logic they’re your friends not ours, so what? Should I uninvite them?”

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just don’t want it to be awkward.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you break up then.” Ten replied, deadpan and Hendery can hear Kun scolding him in the background. “Okay, okay I’m sorry. Anyways I have a party to plan so I’m gonna go now, I better see you there.”

“Do we have to dress up?” He asked.

“What part of Halloween don’t you get? Ooh, now that you broke up can you stop wearing ugly costumes and wear something sexy instead?” Kun scolded him again and Hendery sighed.

“Fine, I’ll think about it. See you soon, bye.”

Hendery sighed again, putting down his phone and wondering if Ten’s wrath is worth ditching the party for and after some time decided otherwise. Plus, knowing them there would probably be dozens of people there, he could avoid bumping into Lucas completely if he tried hard enough.

Their party is an annual thing, so they had always gone with a matching costume and the thought of not being able to do it made him more upset than he thought it would. Last year they went as Shrek and Fiona, and if he opens the box under his bed, he can see the ugly wig he had to wear.

In the end he wore a fitted black turtleneck and matching black tights, painted three lines across both his cheeks and put on cat ears. Ten greeted him with a hug and an eye roll.

“I give up, I can’t believe this is what sexy means to you. At least wear some booty shorts instead.”

“Not everyone can make slutty looks good.” Hendery replied with a raised brow, looking up and down Ten’s barely here outfit. He doesn’t even know what the costume is supposed to be, there was just a load of skin.

“Thanks.” Ten replied with a smile, pulling him in before he went to mingle with the others.

Hendery grabbed a drink and started walking around, trying to find his friends and hoping to not run into Lucas instead. The past week they’ve both done a pretty good job doing so, the wound still too raw. After being together for over a decade, it’d take adjusting.

If you told the teenage him one day he’d end up together with his bestfriend, his crush, young Hendery would probably believe you. But if anyone had told him they’d end up breaking up as well and it was him who suggested it, he’d probably just laugh at your face, because no way he’d let go of Lucas.

But here they are, broken up post 9 years of being best friends after meeting each other at seven and spending the next 8 years dating.

“Hendery, right?” Someone asked from his side, snapping him out of his daydream.

“Christian, hey.” He plastered a fake smile on at the sight of the model. He knows damn well his name is Hendery.

“Where’s Lucas? I’m guessing you’re here with him.” He asked and Hendery wanted to say yes, just to not give him the satisfaction because he knows how Christian been chasing Lucas around.

“Um, no actually. We broke up.” He replied instead and almost rolled his eyes at the obvious glee on his face.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. What happened?” The model asked, eyes already roaming the room to find Lucas.

“Just didn’t work out, I guess.”

“Uhuh, well excuse me.” Christian replied before walking away, clearly not listening to Hendery once he heard they had broken up.

Hendery walked around again, gotten Sicheng’s message that they’ve arrived. Suddenly he was in no mood for a party, wanting nothing more than to leave. This had been the life they have wanted, the one they have talked about. To buy a place together one day, throw parties for their friends, adopt some pets to run around their yard.

“Sorry!” He said, having mindlessly walked into someone’s back.

“It’s-“ The firefighter turned around, and of course, it’s Lucas. “Okay.”

“Um.” He cleared his throat. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Lucas replied, and they just stared dumbly at each other. Hendery tried his hardest to not linger at Lucas’s bare chest. Sexy firefighter was definitely a good fit for that body, he thought to himself. A couple of beats later, they broke apart when someone pulled Lucas away.

“Wow.” Xiaojun said as he approached them.

“What?”

“So you guys are just gonna eye sex it up until you guys are together again?” Sicheng asked.

“What?!” He frowned at his friends. There was nothing remotely sexy about how awkward they were with each other.

“You looked like you were two seconds away from climbing him dude.” Xiaojun replied and Hendery’s gut sank.

“Shit, do you think he noticed?” He panicked. “It’s his fault for looking that sexy.”

“Well did you notice how he looked at you like he was going to bend you over right then and there?”

“Huh?”

“I’m guessing not then. So, you’re safe. Out of the sheer fact that you both are unbelievably oblivious to each other.”

***

He’d never admit it but Yangyang was right, of course he was right. This was a horrible plan, what was he even thinking? In his defence the first few days started of great, the sight of Lucas blushing like a preteen when he decided to prepare breakfast shirtless was a huge ego boost. So was the way Lucas stared at him hungrily when he walked around the apartment in nothing but his tightest brief.

But Lucas started to playing the game too, exercising shirtless in the middle of the living room, walking out the bathroom with what must be the smallest towel on earth. And can you really blame him for staring at that wet body with his jaw dropped? Stronger man would have failed. Today, Hendery finally lost it though as Lucas “accidentally” dropped the towel in front of him, reminding Hendery what he has been missing out on.

The sound of his laughter followed Hendery as he stormed into his bedroom, where he as been shutting himself in for the past half an hour debating whether updating his best friends was worth the mocking that was definitely coming his way.

The call didn’t happen as he fell asleep, having stayed up the entire night working. He only woke up when it’s dark out and someone was banging his door loudly.

“What?!” He yelled out, after he’s awake enough to realise it could only be Lucas.

“What the fuck did you do to my jacket?” Lucas yelled back and Hendery made his way to open the door.

“What jacket?” He asked, confused.

“This thousand dollar jacket I was wearing for my shoot yesterday.” Lucas replied angrily, shoving it to Hendery.

“I don’t know, why- What’s wrong?” Hendery took it and held it up to see the threads coming off it and visible holes on it. “Shit.”

“Why would you even wash it?”

“Look, I’m sorry I-“

“Why the fuck are you touching my shit in the first place?”

“I don’t see you complaining before! Clean up after yourself and maybe I won’t have to do your laundry.”

“Maybe you should remove the bloody stick up your ass and let me clean when I want to.”

“This apartment would have been a fucking pigsty had I left you alone. Stop behaving like a child and maybe I would let you-

“Let me?! Of course, it’s Hendery’s way or the highway isn’t it. It must be cleaned when you deem it necessary. We date when you want to, break up when you want to.”

“Fuck you, so it’s my fault for confessing to you? Trust me if I could turn back time, I wouldn’t have said shit!” Hendery screamed and Lucas looked like there could be physical steam coming out of his ears.

“It has been miserable-

“Well I’m sorry you’ve been so miserable dating me, but you could’ve said no!”

“Like your family did? Where are they now, huh?” Lucas replied spitefully and Hendery fell quiet with shock. Lucas’s face morphed to regret immediately, realising what he had said. “Hendery-“

Hendery didn’t want to hear it though, he pushed Lucas away and made his way to the door, ignoring the way Lucas called after him. That was a low blow, one he never thought Lucas would make in a million years, knowing the history he has with his family. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he just needed to get out of there.

***

It’s been a year since he walked away from his family. He managed to find a part-time job to pay for his tiny rented room and even some extra to save up from his drums. He visits Lucas often enough to escape the claustrophobic room, and his mom always packs enough food for him to not worry about it.

Sometimes he wonders if he’s being silly, walking out because they’ve called his dreams stupid. That he’d never make it as a musician, but they don’t care enough to chase after him so maybe it’s not that silly after all.

God knows he has not had the most lovable childhood, parents too busy with their work and his siblings having too huge an age gap to build much of a relationship. It hadn’t been the easiest thing but he was proud of how independent he was.

He missed them more than he thought he would, and the fact that they didn’t reach out to him hurt more than he was willing to admit. He wishes he can just forget them, but they’re still his family and the sting would probably never go away.

But having Lucas next to him made it easier, knowing that he is loved. It was only natural to fall for him, and he didn’t let the crush last too long. Nervous, scared, but too stubborn to not at least try to confess. So he did, and they both cried some manly tears before sharing their first kiss.

***

He made his way to his car before realising the jacket was still with him and decided to head to Ten and Kun’s house to ask about it. Lucas doesn’t get angry often, so it must be really important, he needs to fix it even if it means forking out the thousand from his account.

“Hey, we weren’t expecting you.” Ten said when he opened his door, clearly surprised.

“Is it a bad time? I can go.” He replied.

“No, no come in. Lucas called, crying so we thought you’d go to Sicheng’s place or something.”

“Ah, no I’m fine. I’m here to ask about this actually.” Hendery replied, handing Ten the jacket. “Is there anything I can do to replace this?”

“I worked on this shoot, don’t worry about it. We were given some clothes that doesn’t make it into the final set.”

“Then why did he-“

“We just came back from a shoot actually. The photographer was being a real hardass but especially on Lucas. It was a long shoot too, I’m sure he was just upset because of that, not the actual jacket.” 

“Oh, okay. I’m glad he won’t be in trouble for it.” Hendery replied. “I guess I’ll get going then.”

“No, come on. Stay. Let’s talk.”

“No it’s fine, Ten.”

“It really isn’t.” Ten showed him a small smile, pulling him in to sit on their couch, Kun joining them.

“Ten-“

“Look, when I heard you guys broke up, I thought it was a joke okay? You guys never fight, you were the high school sweethearts. Then when I found out it was actually for real, I was sure you’d get back together soon enough. But it’s been three months now, so I’m not as confident anymore.”

“It’s nice you Ten, but really, there’s no future to us.”

“Why did you guys even broke up?” Kun asked. “We all know there was a fight, but we don’t even know because of what.”

“You’re right you know, we never fight. But the last few months before the break we’ve been fighting non-stop. The smallest thing triggers it, and we’d both be so exhausted from work to even bother be nice with each other.”

“You guys got tired from work, it happens.” Ten replied. “You don’t break up after small fights, or god knows we’d have three break ups today itself.”

“But the fights shows us that we don’t know how to deal with each other. And honestly, he looked like he was in hell.” Hendery shrugged. “We always agree on everything, so it was frustrating to suddenly not being able to see eye to eye.”

“What do you mean?” Kun asked.

“We’d end up fighting the whole night, both of us trying to make the other person see our point. When I decide to drop it, he knows me well enough to know that I don’t actually agree with him, I’m agreeing to end the fight. So we’d continue until he does the same thing and it’d frustrate me too. So the fight goes on until he has to go to work. And he’d return home with eye bags reaching his knees and we’d continue the argument. I was exhausted too you know, so I just… I had to break it off for both our sakes.”

“You broke it off?”

“I mean, I thought we agreed to it. But Lucas said it was all me, earlier. I just remembered telling him we need time apart, bam another argument happened, and we had broken up by the end of it.”

“Sounds like you were just both exhausted by circumstance and were taking it out with each other.” Kun replied.

“Can you really tell us you don’t love him anymore?” Ten added and Hendery felt whiplashed.

“I’ll always love him. He- He’s my family.” He answered truthfully.

“You guys need to talk.”

“Yeah.”

***

“Stop it, you’re being ridiculous.” Lucas laughed, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m not!” He whined. “That Christian dude is totally thirsting after you.”

“Well, he can thirst after me all he wants, my eyes are only on you.” He kissed him again, before continuing it down to his neck, sucking a hickey.

“We’re in public.” Hendery giggled, putting his hand on Lucas’s chest to push him away. “Stop it.”

“No one’s looking.” Lucas muttered, finally kissing him on the mouth, one hand on his waist the other resting on the wall next to Hendery’s head.

Hendery gave in to the kiss, returning it wholeheartedly as he gripped his lover’s shirt. Hendery had reached the party late and was feeling a little jealous having to watch Christian flirt with Lucas but was happy when Lucas immediately went to him when he saw him, ditching the model.

“I can see him shooting daggers at us right now.” Hendery said, when Lucas pulled away. Christian was talking to other people at the other end of the room, but his eyes was definitely on them. 

“So? Let him.” Lucas replied, moving the hand on his waist lower to grab his ass as he pulled him in for another kiss. Hendery moaned, and feeling a little reckless from his jealousy, pushed his hand lower to grab his lover’s dick.

“Hmm-“ Lucas let out a chuckle when he pulled back. “I should get you jealous more often.”

“I swear to god I leave you two for three seconds and you’re pushing your hands into his pants.” Ten chided them as he walked closer.

“Hey! It’s all over the clothes.” Hendery laughed, and Lucas pecked his lips before pulling away completely. “We keep it PG.”

“PG my ass.” Ten huffed, pushing them apart to stand between them. “If I’m alone and miserable here without Kun, you guys don’t get to act all lovey-dovey.”

***

Hendery returned home to Lucas waiting for him. Neither of them said a word when he entered, and he felt sad that they could ever reach here. Even when first met at seven, there was no awkwardness. Hey decided to be best friends and chatter followed ever since.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Lucas croaked up, and Hendery can see the sincerity on his face. Knowing Lucas, he must’ve hated himself for hurting him.

“It’s okay, we both said some awful things we didn’t mean. I’m sorry for hurting you too.” Hendery replied, sitting across the table from his ex.

“I miss you.” Lucas said, and Hendery wanted to cry, staring at how miserable Lucas looked. How miserable they’ve made each other.

“I miss you too, but-“

“No buts.” Lucas cut him off. “I love you, and I know you still love me. It’s been three months and we still haven’t moved on in the slightest. Let’s be real, we could both easily afford another apartment like this, we just didn’t want to leave.”

“Yeah.” Hendery let out a wet chuckle. “I don’t know how to live without you.”

“Then don’t! I’ve been thinking our fights over and you know what? I could let go of a few jobs, you know? We’ve saved up enough by now to not exhaust ourselves.”

“It’s more than that Lucas.” Hendery sighed.

“I know. We’ve grown up, we’ve both changed. We’re not the same people we fell for, but it’s okay.” He said, reaching out for Hendery’s hand. “Isn’t it?”

And he’s asking for more than that, so much more and Hendery wonders if he can give him that. Will they be okay? Can he really promise Lucas that they’d learn to fall for each other just like thy did ages ago?

But they never really did stop, did they? There was no need to fall all over again, they just have to learn the new edges in their relationship and smooth it out. Lucas had been the only thing in his life that he didn’t have to worry about, he must’ve took it for granted.

“ _Yeah_.” Hendery muttered, holding Lucas’s hand. “I think we just had a hard time because we’re so used to each other. Too close to notice the change.”

“I still love you more than anything I know. I don’t think it could ever change, I don’t want it to.” Lucas replied, leaving a kiss on his hand and Hendery pulled his hand away. He could almost laugh at the absolute fear on Lucas’s face when he did so, but he was just standing up to go closer him.

“I love you too, I only need you. Always had, always will.” He said, pulling Lucas into a hug. Lucas grabbed his torso tight, smothering his face into Hendery’s chest. Hendery ran his hand through his lover’s hair and they just remained there for a while, getting familiar with each other’s warmth again.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.”

***

“Are you serious?” Lucas sighed, slamming the fridge shut.

“Yeah, I’m serious. Why the hell is Christian messaging you at three a.m.? And why the fuck did you hide it from me?” Hendery asked, pointing at Lucas’s phone.

“Because I know you’d act like this!”

“Oh, don’t you dare turn this on me, I’m not the one sneaking around my boyfriend.”

“Sneaking around?” Lucas laughed sarcastically. “You’re going through my phone! How am I in the wrong here?”

“I wasn’t sneaking around, I was just using it.” Hendery snapped.

“And just happened to be in my inbox, huh?”

“Actually, yeah-“

“Oh god, please tell me you’re joking. That can not be your excuse.” Lucas scoffed.

“You. Hid. It. From me. All these times I bring up Christian, you’d just laugh it off, say how cute I am when I’m jealous, I should’ve known better.” Hendery started pacing around.

“Should’ve known what? He texted me about work, Hendery. I happened to be awake, so I replied him. You can read the messages for fuck sakes, it’s right there!”

“That’s not the issue here! If you had nothing to hide, you wouldn’t have hidden it. Simple as that.”

“Oh God, believe what you want to, I don’t even care anymore. God knows you’d just believe what you want to believe.” Lucas replied sharply before walking away.

“Yeah, walk away that would definitely help your case.” Hendery yelled out after him which made Lucas stop, and turn around.

“It’s not on me to fix your insecurities, Hendery.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucas replied, walking away again.

***

Hendery was unable to move, and it took him a second the remember last night, how they have made up. Lucas is currently wrapped around him like an octopus and Hendery wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Someone’s at the door.” He yawned, realising that’s what woke him up.

“ _Hnngh_ -“ Lucas groaned, pulling him in tighter as he fell back asleep.

“You big baby.” He chuckled, leaving a kiss on his forehead before wiggling himself away from Lucas to get the door.

He put his pants on, and just grabbed the nearest shirt which was Lucas’s before making his way to their front door. Whoever ringing the bell was sure getting to his nerves, unrelentingly pressing the bell.

“Coming! Jeez, it’s like 8am.” Hendery mumbled.

“Oh.” The person said when the door was open. “I didn’t know you still live here.”

“Why are you here, Christian?” Hendery snapped.

“Lucas agreed to get coffee with me, I’m here to get him.” Christian replied, a smirk on his face and Hendery felt his heart shattering.

“I’ll just go get him then.” He muttered before slamming the door shut. He just stood there however, not wanting to believe what he has just heard. Christian asked him out, and Lucas said yes.

“Who was it?” Lucas mumbled, walking to their kitchen.

“Your date.” Hendery retorted.

“What?” Lucas turned to look at him and noticed how he was tearing up. “Hendery, why’re you-“

“Christian is still outside, for your coffee date?” He replied, voice wavering.

“Shit, I forgot.” Lucas sighed. “It’s not what you think, I swear-“ Lucas tried to explain but Hendery was already walking away to his room.

“I can’t believe you’d agree to go on a date with him, of all people.” Hendery cried, unable to stop the tears. “You know what I think of him-“

“It’s not a date! I don’t know what he said, but yes I agreed to get coffee with him because he said he wanted some help on landing jobs.” Lucas explained, grabbing Hendery, stopping him. “You have to believe me, please-“

“I don’t, I can’t-“ Hendery pushed him away.

“Please!” Lucas cried out, pulling him in a forced hug. “I can’t lose you again, I won’t.”

“Lucas.” Hendery sighed.

“I’ve never lied to you.” Lucas replied but did let him go. “I’ve never once lied to you.”

Lucas walked away, leaving Hendery alone. He heard them talking and the door being slammed shut, Lucas’s footsteps walking away. He had never heard Lucas sound so dejected in his life, and it didn’t sit right with Hendery.

Looking back, it was just jealousy on his part of course. Lucas had never given him any reason to suspect otherwise. He was willing to admit it really was his insecurities rearing its ugly head, and it was an easy target when they argue.

And those few months before their breakup had been arguments after arguments, one starting before the previous one ended. But they have promised to do better last night, it’d be wrong for him to walk away now.

It had been wrong of him to walk away in the first place.

***

“Are you ready?” Lucas asked, hugging him from behind.

“In a minute.” He replied with a smile. “I’m not quite ready to let it go yet.”

“Hmm.” Lucas reached for his hand and kissed the ring on his finger. “But our new house is waiting for us.” 

“New house, new life.” Hendery mumbled, looking around the empty apartment for the nth time that day.

“New house, same old life.” Lucas chuckled. “It’s still just me and you.”

“I love you too.” Hendery replied, turning around to give his husband a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The Christian I had in mind looks like DPR Ian lol also anyone else feels like crying over the lack of Hendery content? x


End file.
